Just Stay Away
by ZoweyConito
Summary: Fionna esta en serios problemas. Sueña con su peor enemigo que fue destruido hace 3 años, se quiere convencer de que son solo pesadillas, pero tiene el leve presentimiento de que no es así. Tiene razón. El ha vuelto y ella sola tendrá que combatirlo. Sin ayuda de nadie mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Holapas mis hermosos, queridos y apachurrables mitómanos! Aca esta mi Fic! Recen por que lo siga! Osea, yo algunas veces no los sigo, porque mucha escuela, flojera, falta de ideas o también es porque me castigan DEMASIADO. Asi que RECEN +! Les voy a decir algo antes de leer. Resulta que el Fic que yo escribo esta en otra cuenta que también es mia, pero se me olvido la contraseña a esa cuenta y no puedo acceder a ella, les digo esto para que después no empiecen: Con que soy Plagiadora o algo por el estilo. Listo, nada mas, Huachimingos! Ustedes han visto que hay gente que pone como frases antes de empezar, pues yo también pondré pero, será diferente por que yo pondré ALGUNAS VECES de cualquiero cosa, dependientemente sea relacionado con el Fic o no. Listo Pasen y Lean!**

_¡Operadora! ¡Deme el número para el 911!_

_ -Homero J. Simpson._

Y ahi estabamos de nuevo, sentados en el salon en clase de Quimica escuchando a la Maestra Helada...era demasiado raro que nadie en esa escuela supiera cual era su verdadero nombre, estaba segura que ni el director Abadeer (el cual curiosamente era el padre de Marceline, mi mejor amiga).

-Muchachita tonta! Te estoy hablando!-Grito aquella peliblanca lanzándome con el borrador-Pasa y resuelve esta formula.

-No lo hare, no si vuelve a lanzarme con este-respondi poniéndome de pie y regresándole el borrador-mi frente no es un tiro al blanco sabia?-suspire y la mire.

-Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo si no te vas en clase y pasas a resolver la formula-asenti con una sonrisa en el rostro y al pasar al pizarrón choque la mano, con Finn.

-Pero, si vuelves a faltar a la clase por estar por ahí con el joven Lee ya se las verán los dos.-Me sonroje y comenze a resolver aquel problema que la cejas de azotador tenia escrito. Termine a los pocos minutos y al ver que estaba bien dio el permiso para poder salir a comer.

-Te luciste esta vez hermanita!-comento Finn acercadose y rascando mi cabeza-pense que se pelearían como la ultima vez.

-No que va! Si su suegro ya el dijo que no quería problemas con la Maestra helada-respondio la DP como solíamos llamarla asi que la mire de reojo

-Que?

-Todo mundo dice que tu y Marceline salen…como pareja-sonrio de lado y solte un bufido

-Que?.

-Nada Bonni, nada-mire a Marcy, esta sintió y tomo la mano de Finn-ya vuelvo si?.

Sin decir nada mas me puse pie y camine hacia la azotea de la escuela, lugar típico en el cual Marcy y yo nos la pasábamos pensando y platicando sobre nuestro futuro y chicos.

-ESTUPIDA BONNI!-grite a todo pulmón en cuanto crei estar sola.

-Vaya que le traes algo de coraje a la cara de chicle-comento aquel chico entrando por la puerta, que no la había cerrado?

-Estas bien amiga?.

-Eso no te incumbe Lee, por que no te largas a conquistar chicas o a tocar tu estúpida guitarra-respondi aun mas molesta.

-Vaya! Que paso esta vez querida?-pregunto acercándose mientras me tiraba en el piso-Fionna?

-Volvio a salir con lo de mi relación con tu prima-suspire y lo mire con los ojos algo llorosos.-Yo la quiero mucho, Marshall y me molestan ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Bonnibel, Marcy a sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos mudamos a la ciudad.

-Y me consta pequeña, y debo admitir que alguna vez pensé que bueno tu y Marcy, pues si eran algo mas que amigas-comento mirándome algo sonrojado.

-Nada que ver viejo, a mi me gusta otra persona-respondi golpeando su hombro en forma amistosa-despues lo sabras.

-Esta bien, creo vivir con esa duda, pero lo que si me mata…que es lo que paso entre Bonni y tu como para que ella dija eso?-presgunto quitando un poco de cabello que volaba en mi cara por el viento-creo que deberías saberlo si seguiras escuchando que Marceline y yo salimos-suspire y mire el cielo-todo empezó a mediados de semestre pasado…

*********************FLASH BACK****************.

-Es que no lo se Marcy, si me late hacerlo contigo pero que dira tu papa? Si de por si me tiene entrada por ser como soy con la Maestra imagínate como se pondrá cuando se entere que su UNICA hija anda por ahí permitiendo que otra chica le meta mano?-comente metiendo mis dedos en eso que realmente era calido a lo que Marceline solto un pequeño grito-perdon.

-No te preocupes ojiazul, sigue con lo que haces-asenti y meti un poco mas mi dedo, se sentía húmedo! Que no se supone que le había metido un algodón para absorviera toda la saliva?.

-Que tan grave es? Se sincera Fionna.

-Pues esta muela bastante picada amiga-conteste de manera seria y algo nerviosa, el aliento de Marcy me calentaba la mano y provocada que las ganas de golpearla aumentaran con cada segundo que tenia la mano dentro-Por que no simplemente le dices a tu papa que te lleve al dentista?.

-Por que sinceramente les tengo pánico-respondio cuando saque la mano de su boca-ademas no se, tu eres bastante buena en esto-sonrio pícaramente y me atrajo de la cintura-dime? No haz pensado en salir conmigo? despues de todo no me molestara, eres idéntica a Finn.

-Y tu eres idéntica a tu primo asi que seria interesante-respondi sonriendo y propinándole un golpe en el estomago-ya dejémonos de tonteras y dime…tu y mi hermano ya subieron al nivel 15?-pregunte sentándome en el lavamanos dejando a mi amiga en shock-Marceline?.

-Como sabes del nivel 15?-respondio aun sorprendida-si eres demasiado chica para…-la mire fijo y suspiro-ok, te cuento-sonrei y le abraze atrayéndola a mi pero, como el lavamanos era un poco alto termino recargada justo en mi pecho asi que solto una carcajada y mordio mi mano provocando que lanzara un gemido, sin darme cuenta de que la chismosa de Bonnie nos seguía, aunque pensándolo bien siempre lo hacia, no se si era envidia o que cosa pero de que nos seguía no había duda asi que cerramos la puerta del baño para que nadie viera la horrible y sangrante muela de Marcy o escuchara la platica que queríamos tener. Claro era de esperarse que la entrometida estuviera ahi con la oreja apoyada en la puerta, entrometiéndose en lo que no le incumbía y bueno todo lo que escucho lo cambio, lo hizo chisme diciéndole a todos que Marcy y yo eramos pareja y todos se burlaron de nosotras creyendo el chisme e incluso el tarado de mi hermano casi se traga ese cuento de tan mal gusto(solo por que me conocía y Marcy era su novia que si no). estaba por demas harta de todo eso asi que mas que furiosa le pedi (casi a golpes) que dejara de decir esa ola de estupideces, y claro que dejo de hacerlo pero bueno, aun molestaba con eso.

*******************Fin del FlashBack********************

-Wow! Eso es algo….bueno pues nose como decirlo-comento Marshall despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-Nose, tal vez eran celos ahora que la pienso-suspire y lo mire-Ahora ya no me molesta, como antes-sonrei y me puse de pie-anda vamos adentro…

-Hace cuanto tiempo dices que fue eso?- pregunto mirándome algo confundido mientras tomaba mi muñeca-CONTESTAME.!

-el semestre pasado! Por que?!-respondi preocupda, por lo general Marshall no me gritaba ni aunque estuviera muy molesto.

-Yo…sali con ella en ese tiempo-bajo la mirada y solto mi mano….

** MARSHALL LEE'S POVS**

- Fionna, ¿porque me golpeas? Eso paso hace mucho tiempo... - La chica me miro aún más furiosa, volvió a alzar su mano, estaba por golpearme cuando yo con mis increíbles reflejos frene su delicada y blanca mano antes de que pudiera rozar nuevamente mi rostro. - ¿Por qué haces esto?- Dije algo preocupado en verdad. No era muy común el verla así. ¿Por qué Fionna, Por qué? – Insistí, con mi cara de duda.

De pronto, su mirada se suavizó. - Es que, Marshall... Yo... Ah, Olvídalo. – Dijo entristecida retrayéndose.

Entonces, me aparto la mirada, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué es aquello que me quiso decir? ¿Se habrá puesto celosa? Y si es así, ¿Por qué? Era claro, que ella amaba ese de Axel, ese estupido de su novio. pero lo que todavia no me cabia en la cabeza, ¿porque se habia sentido asi? No tenia sentido... Y si estaba enamorada de mi? Por algo habia reaccionado asi no? No, no era posible .Me acuerdo como Fionna accidentalmente me habia roto el corazon.

************* FlashBack*******************

Estaba decidido a decirle a Fionna lo que sentia, fui a su casa con un ramo se rosas(Si lo se, fui muy cursi siendo yo el mas popular en la escuela y el típico chico rudo). Llegue ahi, pero no habia nadie, bueno era como obvio que estaria en el castillo de Gumball, pero nada me impediría decirle que la quería y porque no? hasta pedirle una oportunidad! Despues de todo bueno ella era una chica muy linda y cariñosa la cual sin querer se había ganado poco a poco mi corazón.

-Pero, sin duda alguna lo que mas amo es esa sonrisa que ilumina cualquier habitación en voz alta y suspire, en verdad que me tenia diciendo cosas estúpidamente cursis.

-De que sonrisa hablas Marshall?-pregunto aquella chica ojiazul delante de mi, asi que alce la vista y casi muero de pena cuando sonrio.

-Hey! estas sangrando!? Fionna muy asustada.

-claro que no!-respondi poniéndome de pie rápidamente y limpiando ese hilito de sangre-podemos hablar?-asintio y me dio un abrazo fuerte, el cual correspondi

-Ehhh Marshy, me devuelves a mi misma?-asenti sonrojado asi que en cuanto la solte abrió la puerta.

-Gustas algo? Y ese ramo de rosas? Fi.

-Pues son para ti-respondi nervioso, rascándome la cabeza y sonriendo como idiota-ojala y te guste-.

-Claro que me gustan! Eres tan lindo cuando quieres Lee, por eso y mas eres mi mejor amigo-comento tomando las rosas de mi mano y poniéndolas en un jarrón. No podía creerlo! Estaba demasiado decidido a decirle que provocaba que mi corazón latiera demasiado y con solo dos palabras derrumbo todo.

*********************FIN FLASHBACK************

-Hey viejo por que esa cara?-pregunto Axel alcanzandome a la hora de salida-estas bien primo?.

-Deja de molestarme Ax, no estoy de humor!-respondi caminando a grandes pasos hacia la salida de la Azotea.

-Que paso amigo? Sabes que puedes contarme-sonrio y me miro, cada que hacia eso me recorria un escalofrio, era como si no fuera de la familia.-Mar?.

-Discuti con Fionna, de nuevo-respondi mirando a otro lado algo triste-pero eso te conviene no?- debía admitirlo, desde aquella vez que los escuche no podía confiar en Axel, ahora el era mi rival.

"Conocia a Axel desde hacia tiempo y no era que lo odiara pero simplemente nuestra relacion no era muy buena pues nuestros padre tenia problemas: Su madre era la hija de un amorio que habia tenido mi abuelo y bien pues eso fue algo que marco a mi padre pero al paracer a mi tio Abadeer no le molestaba en nada. Pero, por esto es mi rival."

**************** FlashBack**********************

-ya es tarde para que estes aquí no crees, Fionna?-cuestiono aquel chico alto impidiéndole el paso a mi amiga, estaba a punto de correr y propinarle un buen golpe cuando la empujo dentro del salón y cerro la puerta, asi que mi intento de protegerla me subi a los casilleros que estaban pegados a la pared y mire por la ventana-te hice una pregunta conejita-

-no me digas asi Ax, además que te importa si estoy o no aquí?-sonrio y se quiso pasar de lado cuando la empujo a la pared-hey!-

-tu…estas enamorada de Marcy?-pregunto algo dudoso, sabia de sobra que mi amiga le volaría un par de dientes asi que no dije nada, pero de pronto aquella chica se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a llorar-porque todo mundo le cree a la tonta de Bonnie?-pregunto alzando el rostro con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro-de no ser por ella no tuviéramos estos problemas Marcy y yo! De que manera entenderán que ella solo es mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada!?-

-tranquila! Yo solo lo pregunto por que tu… bueno tu eres muy linda y…-ese era mi primo nervioso-eres una chica muy dulce y divertida como para que estes solita-sonrio y se agacho a limpiar el rostro de Fionna de manera dulce, TIEMPO! estaba demasiado cerca de MI ojiazul, oh si! Ella era MI ojiazul, que se consiguiera una por otra parte-tu me gustas bien?-y listo! Con eso se había agotado mi paciencia asi que iba a bajar de ahí, abrir la puerta de una patada y llevarme a mi amiga cuando…

-tu también Ax, por eso eres mi novio-respondio la ojiazul dándole un beso demasiado intenso, no podía ser posible! Me estaba quedando sin mi motor-pero por favor, si quieres seguir con esos hermosos ojos acaramelados, no juegues asi conmigo!-gruno sonriendo y mordiendo su labio mientras caian por completo al piso. En verdad que no podía dar crédito a lo que veia asi que frote mis ojos esperando que estos me jugaran una broma de mal gusto pero no era asi, volvi a mirar y me di cuenta que la mano de aquel chico viajaba por la pierna de Fionna y que el short que esta traía era negro….esperen QUE! Mi primo le quería meter mano a mi amiga y eso si que no se le permitiría. Estaba molesto y no sabia si por que me guardaba el secreto o por algo mas asi que solo quería gritar pero en mi desesperado intento por bajar velozmente PUUUUM! Fui a dar directo al piso provocando un tremendo escandalo pues un par de casilleros me vinieron encima. Había quedado demasiado lastimado pero al menos había logrado mi propósito: evitar que esos dos llegaran mas lejos.

*********************FIN FLASH BACK***************

-Dejala ser, ya veras que unas horas vendrá a pedirte que arreglen las cosas-sonrio y me dio un ligero golpe al cual respondi con una sonrisa cansina y una mirada de reojo a aquella chica ojiazul que esperaba sentada recargada en el árbol con sus audífonos puestos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey (°-°)/! Chale, Okey ya nadie lee lo que escribo, osea han leido mis One~Shots y estoy super Happy de eso! Pero, como que subí el Fic que tenia porque alguien me pidió que lo subiera, pero ningún Review.. Y eso que yo le puse todo el Full al hacer esto! E igual apena un poco, esto no lo hago con la intención de dar pena o algo x el estilo. Es que si nadie lo lee sera mejor cancelarlo, para que yo no me rompa mas la cabeza tratando de crear mas caps. que nadie leerá así que la decisión la ****dejo a su criterio! La sigo o no? Adiós hermosos y apuchurrables mitomanos! :D**

**Bye!**

**-Zowii :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmm..Hola, chicos! Bueno, pues no seguire haciendo "Just Stay Away" Me dedicare un tiempo a hacer One~Shots solo lo SUSPENDERE no lo cancelare. Solamente hago esto con el proposito de aclarar ideas, nada mas. Hasta la proxima!**

-Zowii :D


End file.
